


Striptease - DNF

by mxrph3d



Series: DNF - Songs for Prompts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliffhangers, DNF, M/M, Series, Sexual Tension, lowkey nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrph3d/pseuds/mxrph3d
Summary: uhhhh i'm bad at this uhhhhh
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DNF - Songs for Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Striptease - DNF

Russet eyes lit with curious intent, darting to and from each dandelion that blew past in the soft spring breeze. Light freckles evenly spread across the bridge of a softly defined nose. Rose petal lips softly curl into the type of smile you’d only see in dreams, the perfect smile, beaming with genuine, content euphoria.

Taking it all in was like swallowing shards of glass that had been doused in honey. Sweet, yet excruciatingly painful. _Oh how cruel_ , to fall in love with someone who isn’t, and will never be, yours.

“Clay?” The soft accent spoke.

“Sorry, George.” Pastoral-green eyes lost in the golden warmth of the russet eyes before them, “I’m just lost in,”

_Your eyes._

“thought I guess.”

“Oh,” there was a pause, something about the silence was rather comforting, “are you… alright?”

“I’m fine.”

The two had been close friends since pre-k, spending every waking moment with one another. As they got older, nothing really changed. That was until George started dating _Olivia_ , sophomore year of high school. George never really ‘had time’ for Clay anymore, he was too busy with Olivia. There were times when George would offer for Clay to tag along, but George was never himself around that leach. Clay had been patiently waiting for the day the two ‘tragically’ broke one another’s hearts.

It was Junior year, and it still hadn’t happened.

“Did you want me to walk you home?” George asked, holding out his palm as he stood up.

Clay rolled his eyes, grabbing onto George’s hand as he pulled himself up from the ground. There had always been a significant difference in their height, more so after the two had hit puberty. Clay had a significant growth spurt, and George grew, maybe half a foot, if you’re being generous.

“What are you, my personal escort or something?”

“Of course!” George’s head tilted slightly upward so he was able to smile at the taller boy.

“Are you seeing Olivia after you drop me home?” The words tasted bitter.

“No, not today.”

_What a relief._

The dirty blonde mop of lazy curls bounced lightly as Clay nodded in response, his eyes fixated on the faded red converse on his feet as they aimlessly wander through the grass. “My mom wanted me to ask when she’ll see you next, apparently she misses having the ‘posh brit’ around.”

George nudged Clay as hard as his thin arms could manage, “I am not posh!”

It didn’t take long for the two to start up, laughing with one another over something that realistically, wasn’t funny. The sound of George’s squeaky laugh, mixing with Clay’s iconic wheezing was like music to his ears.

_It felt like home._

“Alright, escort, this is me.”

George turned, met with the old, worn down house the two stood before. “Yes, it appears so.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Algebra, humanities and chemistry,” George listed them off as if Clay hadn’t already memorised the classes the two had together.

“Don’t ditch me for Olivia in chemistry again,” his eyes narrowed as he spoke, “I’ll kill you.”

-

Seeing George and Olivia every morning was unsettling to say the least. They clearly had no idea what they were doing, their kisses always seemed so wet and sloppy.

“Who taught you two how to kiss, a toad?”

Olivia and George shot Clay a look, the kind of look parent’s give their daughter when she brings home a total douchebag. He was kidding, _mostly_ , a joke that George would usually find funny, but Olivia was around so he wasn’t himself.

“Can you go and be an idiot somewhere else?” Olivia snapped in response, her voice may as well had been nails on a chalkboard.

George sheepishly nodded in agreement, not saying a word.

_Olivia had him wrapped around her finger, and Clay hated it._

“Maybe I’d stop being an idiot if you stopped sucking the life out of my friend.”

The two were like strays fighting in an alleyway.

They _hated_ each-other, and George _knew_ the way they felt towards one another, but he would never be able to chose between the two. If it came down to it George would probably cower and stay silent. _As always_.

Olivia’s dark eyes watched Clay as if he were scum of the earth, watching his every move as if she were being paid to monitor him by the police or something. It was ridiculous.

“Can you please at least try to get along?” He was practically pleading once Olivia had left, “I don’t want you two to constantly be at each-other’s throats.”

“George.” Clay gently took George’s frail hands in his, they fit perfectly in his palms, as if _they_ were a puzzle. _Made for one another._ “I’ll hate her until the day I die.” A dork-ish smile grew on his face as George’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in response.

George pulled his hands away, “Clay I’m serious.”

Something inside Clay broke a little as the words left George’s lips.

_Do you really like her that much?_

“I can be _civil_ , if that’s what you’re asking.”

The two were sat on the bleachers by the track field, Clay sat a row lower than George. The two were closer in height this way.

“We’ve been together for a year.” George blurted, “Please just grow up.”

_Grow up? What, does she have you reading a script or something?_

“What?” His heart sank, George was being serious.

“Let me be happy, Clay. You’re my best friend, I want you to be happy for me.”

_Best friend._ A painful reminder that they’d never be anything more.

“I’m sorry.” The murmur that left his lips was barely audible.

Clay knew that he was in love with George, a love that meant more than friendship, when the two were roughly 9. And he realised that dismissing that love and hoping all would be well wouldn’t work, when they were 14. _He had been in love with his best friend for 8 years._ And he was so terrified of that love tearing them apart that he dismissed his feelings, despite how badly it hurt him to do so.

“No, that was too far, I took it too far. Clay, _I’m_ sorry,” George had always been horrible with expressing his emotions, or recognising how other’s were feeling. But he had known Clay long enough to know when he had gone too far, “I really didn’t mean to.”

Clay’s eyes glossed over as he looked up at George, “Its okay Georgie, I can get along with Olivia if its what you want.” He was lying through his teeth, “I was being selfish.”

_You can’t tell him. He’ll never look at you the same way again. He’ll hate you._

“Are you still going to Nick’s party tonight?”

“That’s tonight?” He rested his head in the palm of his hand as he sighed, “I guess.”

George’s expression grew bitter, “Clay. Nick planned it months ago, he’s really looking forward to seeing us tonight.”

_Well, having to pretend I like your stupid pet leach kind of put me off._

“I was kidding, George. Of course I’m going.”

George stood up as he smiled, “I’ll see you at Nick’s.”

-

Clay had already had a few drinks by the time George arrived, he was late. His hair was usually rag-like and messy, but it was obvious that he had at least tried to style it. He was wearing a faded blue turtle neck, on the front was a small printed box outlined in red with the number “404.”

_He looked pretty in blue._

“You look ridiculous,” Clay pulled his hands from his pockets as he spoke, “this is a party not a wedding Georgie.”

“Who wears a turtleneck to a wedding?” George gently brushed past Clay and made his way inside, “Besides a hoodie isn’t any better, Clay. At least I _tried_ to look nice.”

“Please, I look hot and you’re just jealous.” A playful smirk grew on Clay’s face as he followed George towards the kitchen.

“Shut up.” His accent was always thicker when he said those words.

“Oh come on now, you know I’m kidding.”

George slid one of the bottles of liquor across the counter, “You’ve already been drinking, pour me something.”

“What do you want mixed with it?” Clay asked as he spun the cap off of the bottle.

“Nothing?”

This was George’s first time drinking. He had no clue what he was doing.

“There is no way you’re drinking straight vodka.” Clay poured a small amount of vodka into an empty solo cup, looking over at George before filling the rest of the cup with cherry koolaid.

George reached out his hand, taking the solo cup from Clay. The two stood in the kitchen for a while longer as Clay poured himself a drink, making sure there was at least half a cup of vodka.

“Why did you pour so much vodka in your own cup?” George sulked as the two walked into the living room, where everyone else was, “I got barely any.”

Clay leaned down to George’s height and spoke into his ear, “Because this is your first time drinking. You’re probably a lightweight, I don’t want you getting sick.”

George rolled his eyes, he never took well to being babied.

“George! Glad to see you here man.” Nick’s squeaky voice had called from across the living room.

George returning the gesture with a polite smile and nod before Nick went back to talking to the two girls he was stood with. "DONTTRUSTME” started to play loudly from the oversized speakers by the TV, Nick’s taste in music for his party was, _interesting_. George watched as Clay lip-synced to the lyrics, occasionally stopping to take a sip of his drink.

“You’re embarrassing.”

Their eyes met as Clay smirked, “Is that a challenge?”

George’s cheeks flushed a light peach, Clay took one look at the alcohol in his cup before downing as much as he could at once. He gently took George’s cup from his hand, placing his almost empty cup and George’s nearly full, on the nearest flat surface. The bookshelf by the doorway.

Clay snaked his arms around George’s small waist, pulling him closer, as George let out a surprised gasp, “Clay-”

Clay moved his hands, grabbing George’s as the grin on his face grew wide. He started to sway George’s arms with his as he danced around and sang, _“b-b-b-bruises, cover your arms, shaking in the fingers with a bottle in your palm-“_

George’s face went bright red as his small arms were being swung in unison with Clay’s.

_Clay was drunk._

“Hey, hey,” George finally managed to speak, he gently pulled his arms away, “You’re drunk.”

“I know, you should get drunk too.” Clay said as he passed George’s drink back to him, “You won’t be so embarrassed if you’re drunk.”

And so, that’s what he did. _George got drunk_. Rather quickly too, Clay was right, he was a lightweight.

“George, here take this,” Clay said as he handed George a slightly crushed solo cup filled with water, “no more drinking until you sober up.”

The two stood in silence for a moment.

George’s cheeks tinted peach as he started to laugh, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he was trying as hard as he could to pull himself together.

Clay started to laugh at how stupid George looked, _laughing over water._

“Uh–” Nick stood in the doorway, Clay and George were collectively a drunken mess by the kitchen bench, “am I interrupting something or?”

“Where’s the nearest bathroom? I think we need to sober up or something.” Clay slurred in-between laughs.

“Just down the hallway on the left, do you want me to help you guys or?”

The two finally calmed down and stopped laughing.

505 by Arctic Monkeys was playing faintly from the living room, you could actually hear it now that they’d calmed down. By now a lot of people had either gone home or passed out, the only ones still awake were either making out or throwing up somewhere.

“No its okay, we can find our way.”

Nick nodded, grabbing a bottle of cola from the fridge before leaving.

“Clay.” George’s voice was soft and some-what slurred, his dark eyes tracing their way down the taller boy’s jawline as the two started to walk down the hallway. He stumbled into the bathroom, tripping over his untied shoelaces.

Clay caught George before he fell, closing the door behind them. “Your shoelace is untied.”

“That’s how I like mine.”

There was a moment of silence, the bathroom was lit with purple LEDs and George looked almost as pretty as he did watching the dandelions. Clay’s eyes made their way to George’s lips, they looked so soft and oddly untouched.

_Don’t. He’ll hate you._

He couldn’t help himself, “George,” he gently lifted the shorter boy’s chin, tracing George’s bottom lip with his thumb as the their eyes locked.

The tension between them was practically eating them alive at this point. George’s eyes were pleading as he bit his lip in response to the taller’s actions. His hands needingly tugging at the collar of Clay’s hoodie.

_Seriously, he’s drunk._

Clay’s thoughts were cut off as George roughly connected their lips, his grip on the collar of Clay’s hoodie becoming more desperate and needy than before. He moved his hands to Clay’s hair, intertwining his fingers with the mess of dirty blonde curls. Clay’s thumb gently tracing George’s neck as he tightened his grip slightly. Their hearts racing in unison, the exchange overwhelming them with euphoria and guilt. After several moments, Clay pulled away from the rough mess of an exchange, looking down at George, _he looked so pretty with pleading eyes_. He pulled down the fabric of George’s turtleneck to reveal the softer parts of his neck, George’s head tilting to the side slightly to give Clay easier access.

George let out a sharp breath as Clay started to leave rough kisses along his neck, unknowingly leaving a fair few marks as he did so. His other hand gently slid it’s way under George’s turtleneck, causing him to flinch slightly. The reaction given by the shorter boy caused Clay to smirk, _everything about this was wrong but it felt so right._

George held his bottom lip between his teeth in attempt to stay quiet, his hands frantically pushing at Clay’s shoulder as blood trickles down his chin. _He’d bit his lip hard enough to bleed._

Clay pulled away from the frantic boy beneath him, his eyes met with the blood dripping from George’s chin. He moved his hand up through George’s somewhat-styled hair and roughly tugged it down, lifting George’s face, “You’re bleeding.”

He leant down and licked the blood from George’s chin up to his lip, roughly connecting their lips once more once he reached George’s lips. A soft, muffled moan left George’s lips, Clay’s hands snaking back to George’s waist.

“Okay...” Clay and George frantically stepped back from one another, George’s face bright red. Nick awkwardly stood in the doorway as he watched the two pretend that nothing happened, “Anyway, um, sorry about that-”

They were too focused on each-other that hadn’t even heard the door open.

“My mom came home early, so you two will have to go home. If you need a lift just come and get me.” He seemed quick to want to leave as he closed the door, probably headed to his room.

“Shit.” Clay stumbled back a bit more, realising what had just occurred. “George I’m so sorry.”

George stood still, his face still bright red.

“George?”

George pulled the sleeve of his turtleneck past his fingertips as he used the fabric as a tissue for his bleeding lip, he seemed stunned.

“George, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to do any of that it just happened, I’m really sorry.”

After a moment of panicked silence, George finally spoke, “I’ll have to stay at your house tonight.”

“What?”

George finally looked up at Clay, “I can’t go home tonight I told my parents I was staying out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I need some way to have you little gremlins crawling back. 
> 
> Hi there! I'm morphed, I go by he/him and I'm 19. I also wrote this fic! It should be noted that, the idea for this series came from the Heat Waves fic by tbhyourelame. I really liked the idea of prompting a fic using a song, so I decided to try it out. 
> 
> I'll only ever leave chapter notes on the first chapter, but I do plan on having 10 fics to this series, each with 4 chapters, and each fic to the series will be prompted using a different song. (The storyline throughout the fics will stay the same.)
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and would like to suggest/commission fics, or even if you just want to help out with the fic's summary because i suck at it, feel free to head over to my twitter @/mxrph3d. c:


End file.
